


Friend Material

by WritingByEboniO (EboniOrchid)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboniOrchid/pseuds/WritingByEboniO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen tell Tahmoh about their "arrangement" with their wives, which he takes in stride. When they invite him up to Jensen's apartment, however, the question of who wants what and whether or not they'll get it becomes ... complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Material

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Really. Nothing. Also? Please do not use this as a kink, threesome, or poly instruction manual!
> 
>  **Betas:** [Neeuqdrazil](http://neeuqdrazil.livejournal.com/profile) & [FlawlessGlitch](http://flawlessglitch.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
>  **Soundtrack:**  ["Come Over to My Place"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7q8CokWnGM) by Davina ([lyrics](http://theurbanlyrics.tripod.com/randbkrazylyrics/LyricsDavinaComeOver.htm)).
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Google, AO3, and the major RPS communities on LJ all suggest that this may be the first J2T fic EVER. If so, I hope you find this humble offering enough to whet your appetite until other writers catch the wave.  <3  //  For more info about my other fanfic, including links to all works, please [go here](http://bit.ly/18SGyfT).  [Will eventually be uploaded to/revised for AO3.]  //  [Interested in reading original fiction by awesome fanfic + fandom-friendly writers?  Fic Street is on the way!](http://bit.ly/13Su8jj)

Tahmoh couldn't remember exactly how this conversation had started, but he was pretty sure he hadn't knocked back enough alcohol yet. His sense of things was probably only made worse by the fact that he had a pint glass halfway full of golden beer instead of the fist-sized tumblers of bourbon he usually preferred if he was going to get drunk. These guys were from Texas, though, and even with Jared's fancy watch collection and the plans for their winery, Tahmoh could tell good common brews were still a bit like comfort food.

"An arrangement." He didn't lick the beer off his lips as he set the glass down, looking from one to the other of them, not sure he fully understood. "Why are you telling me this? You want me to run interference?" Not only was he not usually the type to get involved in other people's relationship issues, he didn't really know Gen or Danneel well enough to be effective at distracting them, even if he was willing to try.

"No." Jensen looked almost offended, the lines on his face deepening to creases with his frown. "This isn't under the table. It's all understood, all something we agreed to early on. We love them. They love us. They're our primaries and that's not going to change."

Tahmoh didn't know the lingo, but in context, he thought he caught the gist. It only deepened the inward bend of his eyebrows, however. "So ... what? You want me to run interference with the media?" He wasn't the right guy for that either.

Maybe it was the case that more of the cast and crew were in on the secret so they could actively dissuade nosey reporters from plumping up rumors about Jared and Jensen's extracurricular activities. But ... this didn't feel like a just-for-your-information kind of conversation. They'd dragged him - sans Misha and therefore alone - to the reserved back room of their favorite Vancouver hole-in-the-wall. No one talked about all the illegal gambling accessories stacked up against the walls. Privacy in this town was a give-and-take kind of situation, after all.

"No." Jared said it slow and easy, the twitch of a smirk beginning to curve his lips as he leaned towards Tahmoh over the table. "You just seemed ... like a good guy. Friend material, you know? And we didn't want to have to hide who we are with you. That's all." Jared's assessing and apparently impressed gaze, however, didn't feel like anything at all was wrapped up with just this self-disclosure.

Tahmoh ignored the shiver that crackled down his back like a thread of lightning. "Okay ..." He probably should've stopped there, should've just picked up his beer and shut his mouth with alcohol. He didn't, though. His eyes were hooked on Jared's smirking mouth and his own mouth just kept going. "And hey, I'm not saying I don't appreciate the trust, but ... I kind of feel like--" _We barely know each other._ "Aren't there other people you can be straight with about this?"

The frown that had been fading on Jensen's face as the conversation steered in a more positive direction flattened into a tight neutral line for a moment, but then was gone. He shrugged, eyes dropping to something below Tahmoh's chin for a second before returning to his eyes. Jared was the one who spoke, though, something careful and protective in his tone.

"Not everyone is as ... flexible about these things."

Tahmoh wondered who had judged them for this, who was maybe still their friend but required the kind of self-censorship that most closeted folks, in and out of the industry, had to deal with every day. He wanted to ask if they thought he was flexible, his mind comfortable with the cycle of asking them questions rather than actually commenting on anything they said, but the answer was already in evidence. Somehow, something he'd done or said or just the way he lived his life made them think he was probably a safe enough bet to be honest with him. He felt ... weirdly honored by that.

He tipped his head in a gesture of acceptance and understanding without pushing for details and Jared relaxed back in his seat, draining his beer. Both of Jensen's hands surrounded and overlapped his own mostly empty glass, though, and Tahmoh was pretty sure there was something more on his mind. His eyes seemed to track Tahmoh's every breath.

"We were thinking to grab wings to go and heading back to mine for a while. Maybe watch a game?"

Unless it was hockey, Tahmoh couldn't say he'd care much about the game, and the wings here were good, no question about that, but this was a more complicated invitation and he knew it. Maybe neither of them was putting a neon entry sign over the bedroom door, but if he went with them, he'd probably at least be party to them doing exactly the sorts of things they couldn't do even in the conditional privacy of this back room.

He'd thought he was going to say no, but that wasn't what came out of his mouth and he didn't really want to take it back. "Sure."

The ride in the truck with Clif up front was surreal, made more so by the way his stomach had tightened and heated, even though everyone kept their hands to themselves the whole way to Jensen's apartment. It felt, even when taking the elevator from the private entrance, like there was a symbol etched into his forehead, like the security guards watching the elevator's live feed would know exactly what he was there for. It was completely irrational, of course. They worked together, it had been a rare early wrap day, and now they were sharing a late-night snack. But even so, it was hard not to feel both stuck to the floor and spun all the way around once he'd stepped through Jensen's doorway and heard the lock click shut behind him. Were they really doing this?

"You want something?" Jensen set down his keys before heading for the kitchen as Jared headed for the living room.

"Water's good." And maybe ginger ale later, if his stomach didn't settle.

"The usual, Jay?" Jensen turned up the volume enough to reach the man who had already rounded the corner.

"Yeah."

Jensen gestured for Tahmoh to follow Jared's voice, which he did, stepping into the room as Jared laid out the food and plates, dropping onto one end of the couch when he was done. Taking the other end, Tahmoh filled his plate, watching as Jared made one each for him and Jensen before flipping channels to find a decent game. Tahmoh refused to wonder how often they did this, how many times wings and beer and some game on TV turned into sticky-fingered sticky-mouthed sex. It would have been a blatant lie if he said the now-flickering big screen could distract him from the images those thoughts drew up, however. He didn't even bother pretending.

The fact that Jensen came back and they all just ate and drank and watched a football game that even Jared didn't really care about made Tahmoh start to wonder if he'd completely misread everything that happened in the bar. Had it really just been an invite for _this_? They'd said friend, right? Maybe that was all they meant. He wasn't sure why that made his anxiety-tightened muscles become a slightly nauseating mush. It wasn't like it mattered. Friends were good. And _they'd_ invited _him_ , not the other way around. If there was a wisp of disappointment haunting him, whose fault was that exactly?

He heard it then, though, the way Jensen's breath had shifted, tightly reined but heavier, shakier, with the occasional soft sharp inhale. And once he stopped thinking so hard and actively quieted his own breath, Tahmoh could hear the subtle slide of knuckles on cotton, either Jensen's own hand or Jared's stroking him beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Open up for me." Jared's voice didn't have to be loud, despite the announcers continuing to garble on about things no one gave a damn about.

The sound of leather slipping past metal, a button fingered out of its hole, and the snick of zipper teeth made Tahmoh's own cock hard. It wasn't hard to imagine that maybe they just wanted an audience, but that wouldn't be a bad deal at all. He let himself glance over, his gaze arrested by the sight of Jensen's half-lidded eyes, his gasp-parted mouth, and Jared's massive hand engulfing his dick. When Jared's eyes caught his own, though, Tahmoh had the distinct impression that this was how it felt to lock eyes with a wolf in the wild. This was Jared's element, his territory, his lover's body, and if Tahmoh did anything out of line, anything that might hurt Jensen, he and Jared were going to have a Problem with a capital 'p'.

The look did nothing to stem the mind-numbing flood of want swimming in Tahmoh's middle, however, and he nodded, just once, knowing that now he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Which, really, he didn't. And watching Jared swing down to his knees between Jensen's legs, tonguing the bell shaped head of his cock, Tahmoh groaned along with Jensen, pressing his hand against his fly and trying not to think about Jensen's painfully distracting mouth working him over like that.

When Jensen's hand reached out to clutch his thigh, though, hips rocking his cock deeper into Jared's mouth, Tahmoh knew he would shortly lose his battle for any semblance of self-control. Jensen's other fingers were tangled up in Jared's hair and it didn't matter that Tahmoh only got glimpses of Jared's mouth on him now. The sounds their bodies and mouths made dizzied his mind and the clench-release cycle of Jensen's grip on his leg was like a live wire with every shock, shudder, and moan traveling into his body to pool between Tahmoh's own wide-spread legs.

Jensen threw his head back, hips struggling to give him what he wanted fast enough, his every exhale a stuttered "yeah- yeah- yeah." When even those small consonants were too hard to manage, he finally just started to shout and Tahmoh had the startling realization that Jared must've been amazing with his mouth. He couldn't keep himself from tearing open his jeans after that, his hand choking his dick before starting to stroke it.

When Jensen finally came, Tahmoh held himself back from the edge, but he still felt like he'd run a marathon through the mountains. Two of them sat panting, but Jared was barely breathing hard from his place on the floor.

"Clothes off. Then on your knees facing the back of the couch."

Tahmoh shivered, even knowing that the command wasn't for him. And if he'd thought Jensen was a mess before, the full-body shudder and the audible speed of his breath told him otherwise. Jared like this, voice rough and confident, totally wrecked him, and who could blame him? Jared was sweet as a Labrador pup most of the time and just as playful, but there were some things he was serious about and even just on set, the whole feel of the room shifted when he was focused and set aside all the games.

Jensen stood and shucked his jeans and boxer-briefs, his slack cock still wet as he tossed away his overshirt and tugged off his tee. He looked down at Jared for a moment, something communicated in a silent language Tahmoh didn't understand. Then he turned around and knelt on the couch, his head pillowed on his arms over the back and his ass pushed out over the front edge. And when Jensen turned to look at their new 'friend', Tahmoh couldn't look away.

He heard Jared move, but didn't see him. The guy didn't get onto the couch. He only guessed what was happening when Jared's mouth made wanton wet noises again and Jensen's ragged waiting breaths became a ladder of moans he kept climbing up and falling down. The whole time, Jensen never looked away from him even once. And Tahmoh knew that just jacking off was _not_ going to be enough.

When Jensen had gone past moaning to whimpering, his body quaking with the effort to keep him on his knees despite the couch back's extra support, Tahmoh thought he was going to lose his mind. He wanted Jensen so badly that he could feel his back crack from the strain. Jared's voice hit him like the flat side of an axe.

"Kiss him."

It didn't matter who the words were for, Tahmoh's mouth was on Jensen's or Jensen's was on his before another thought could even blink through his mind, both of them moaning at this first taste they'd been craving all night. When Jensen's hand joined the one Tahmoh already had working over his own cock, Tahmoh couldn't catch his breath, his groans loud and long and barely muffled by the way Jensen's mouth fucked his. He came in both their hands as Jensen swallowed every sound like it was actual sustenance. The man made him feel like he was made out of something so fucking edible that even after he'd come, Jensen couldn't stop stroking him, milking out his grunts and pinched-off whines like candy.

When Jared finally climbed up onto the couch behind Jensen, forcing his body up a bit straighter, Jensen finally let Tahmoh's cock go and gave them both space enough to breathe, but Tahmoh started panting all over again when Jensen brought both their hands up to his mouth and licked away the come. And knowing when Jared began to press into Jensen by way of those same hands didn't help slow Tahmoh's breathing even a little. Though he let them sink to the cushions between them after that, Jensen didn't stop holding his hand, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth slowly exhaling and inhaling as Jared filled him up.

For a moment there it had all just felt like sex, group sex maybe, but sex. But this felt- ... Tahmoh wasn't sure what this felt like. Intimate wasn't a word to throw around, even in his own mind, but it was the only one that seemed to fit. So he let Jensen clutch his hand and sometimes overtake his mouth while Jared slowly, deeply, fucked him.

When there started to be gasps and Jensen's eyes slid open but remained unfocused, Tahmoh didn't resist his instinct to guide their joined hands down to circle Jensen's cock. A breathy "fuck" was what he earned for it, Jensen's hand showing his how to do what he liked.

"I didn't realize Jensen was all you wanted." Jared's voice was low, almost a purr, but there didn't have to menace in it or even an explicit command for Tahmoh to feel what Jensen must've felt already. He wanted to follow that lead, wanted to see what kind of amazing fireworks Jared would build up in him. The fact that he'd never really thought about Jared that way before didn't matter. The man had a _presence_ that Tahmoh couldn't ignore.

So he carefully got to his own knees on the couch, one hand still awkwardly but effectively focused on Jensen's mounting pleasure. And when Jared kissed him, quick and hard, Tahmoh let him for a moment and then met Jared's intensity with his own, his free hand sinking into Jared's hair as their mouths battled and they both became a bit rougher with Jensen. The loud hitched moans and soft needy sounds did nothing but make them both work his body harder, though, and when Jensen started babbling broken curses and pleas, Tahmoh could feel Jared's sharp smirk against his mouth.

Jared slammed in with strength and speed enough to tear his lips from Tahmoh's and then Jensen was shouting, his hand and Tahmoh's covered in the hot slick of his overflowing come. It was hard for Tahmoh to think about anything except the satisfaction on Jared's face and the warm come he wanted to put in his mouth. He did the latter while he continued to bask in the former and he was rewarded with Jared's attention - to his hand and his mouth. Kisses weren't going to be enough either.

Somehow, food got put away, hands got washed, and other necessary things got wiped down. Tahmoh was sure he'd helped, but he was hazy on exactly how. Lying on his naked back in a king sized bed with equally nude men on either side of him didn't lend itself well to focusing on anything beyond the present.

When the present smelled like come and soap and felt like Jared's mouth on his neck and Jensen's thumb and forefinger rolling one of his nipples back and forth? Even the exact lines and shapes of that present became a bit blurry at the edges. That was okay, though, Jared's teeth scraped marks his body would remember for him and the spark of Jensen's tongue flicking against the pebbled nub he'd worked to harden was easy to prioritize. His body wouldn't let him do anything else. The room itself was fuzzy, mostly dark, though there was moonlight coming in through the windows, and all Tahmoh had to do was just-- _fuck_ , just let them do what they wanted.

Jared's mouth closing over the other nipple already felt like too much, but then there was more than one hand wrapped around his cock and Tahmoh's own fingers flexed uselessly in the sheets as the other men stroked him and toyed with his chest. If anyone had asked if he was a begging man, Tahmoh would have said no, would've said that sometimes he asked politely, sometimes he requested more forcefully or less, but no, he didn't beg. Except ... the night had already held too much, already asked so much of him in exchange for even less than this, and he-- he just couldn't stop with just another handjob. He _couldn't_.

"Please." Jared rubbed his teeth around the edges of his areola and Tahmoh's whisper became a moan. " _Please._ "

It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he was glad he had when Jared lifted his head from his previous torment and studied his eyes. "Go lower." He thumbed the nipple he'd been sucking and Tahmoh sighed, muscles already halfway to jelly, as Jensen began to work his mouth down Tahmoh's abdomen to his groin while Jared just watched him, his chest becoming a two-button toy under Jared's hands.

Jensen nuzzled into the hair there, tongue pressing out to massage all around the base of Tahmoh's cock in a way that made his abs crunch like he'd hit his three-hundredth sit up of the day. He groaned and tried to meet Jensen with his hips but found them held down.

"Is that what you wanted?" Jared gently pulled and twisted both of his nipples until Tahmoh couldn't hold the man's eyes anymore and he dropped his head back. Jared wasn't smirking, just watching, but that was better, was what Tahmoh wanted even if he couldn't have put it to words before. _He_ wanted an audience, wanted them both to make him fall apart the way Jared had done to Jensen, and he wanted them to watch. Jared pulled harder on his nipples eliciting a groan.

"More. Please."

"More what? What do you want?" Jared hadn't made Jensen beg, but the difference didn't matter except in the way that Tahmoh needed this, could feel it in the way his cock strained in Jensen's fist and throbbed against his tongue. Jared was reading him and stripping away every cover he'd tried to throw over his naked want. Had he really been that obvious? Had his eyes tended to linger that much?

"I want to be in his mouth." He panted it as Jared made his eyes water with the ache in his chest, but once he'd said it, Jared's mouth was soothing that ache with soft licks. And when the hot wet of Jensen's mouth sank over his cock until he felt no air at all, the force of his shout startled him. He'd thought it couldn't get any better, that Jensen's mouth was a portal to heaven and he was fucking the warm core of cloud nine. But then Jared climbed down between his legs, propping the nearest one up with his hips as he began to lick and suck his way around the ball sac and the tender stretch of skin underneath.

Tahmoh had no words for that, no _mind_ for that. Every bit of him was drowning in the liquid pleasure these two men were spilling into his system with every movement of their mouths. He didn't even consider being bothered by the way Jared's tongue dipped lower and his fingers followed, licking him and fingering him open at the same maddening time while Jensen took long drags of his cock like it was some rare and delicious cigar. He didn't even hear Jared's question the first time he asked it.

"What?" Sweat slid from his forehead as his body worked through the ever-ratcheting heat of an orgasm slowly building up from his center, like a spring coiling tighter and tighter, pulling ribbons and levers and gears from every inch of him.

"Is that all you want?" Jared still licked at his entrance before and after the phrase, but he made himself heard, Tahmoh's mind struggling to put all the meanings together properly.

"Both." He moaned it because it was the only word his brain could effectively locate, but when Jensen himself moaned around his cock in response, Tahmoh knew what he was asking.

"Down here?" Jared asked with a hint of awe and a shudder of desire Tahmoh could feel. But Jensen pulled off his cock to answer better than Tahmoh himself could.

"No." Jensen climbed up to straddle Tahmoh's stomach and reached over to the bedside nightstand, fishing a fistful of condoms and lube out of the drawer. Then he watched Tahmoh's eyes as he tore open two condoms and tossed one down the bed toward Jared. "Top and bottom, right?" Jensen's voice had gotten sultry-rough from his own noises on the couch and the cock he'd just had down his throat and Tahmoh thought that his almost-no to this had been a narrowly missed a walk in the Twilight Zone. It was a trip he was glad to miss.

Tahmoh nodded agreement without any more prompting needed and Jensen reached behind himself, sliding the condom onto the next cock on his list without looking away from Tahmoh's face. Shy wasn't a word Tahmoh thought fit him right then at all and he tried to breathe through the visceral promise Jensen's deft fingers were making. Maybe Jared had taken the lead, but looking up at the man who'd been taking orders, Tahmoh knew he could fall in line for either of them now. For this? He might never mind.

The sight of Jared kneeling up behind Jensen and dragging the condom down his alarmingly beautiful cock, however, made Tahmoh shudder, pulse racing harder. They shared the lube between them, Jensen's tongue swiping his lips as they slicked Tahmoh and themselves. And then?

Jensen's shadow and strong body bent over him, positioning Tahmoh's cock and pressing back onto it with deep deliberate breaths. In one smooth glide, Tahmoh was breathless and buried in Jensen, the tight heat pushing every inch of his skin from warm to feverish. And the hands he wrapped at Jensen's hips were to steady himself as much as Jensen.

Jared forced breath into his lungs, though, the pressure of his cock steadily filling Tahmoh up and making his breathing fitful. Tahmoh found himself turning his head one way and then the other, trying to take in more than the rapid shallow breaths that were starting to gray his vision, but he could only endure it, just barely bowing his back under Jensen's weight. It was all too much and yet so startlingly perfect in its fit, like a hot sword had pierced him. He couldn't give it up. He couldn't move. And he didn't care.

Dazed and so on edge that he felt his orgasm like a knife tip against his stomach, Tahmoh let them fuck him, top and bottom. He rode and let himself be ridden, was fucked into and fucked into another, and he watched and felt all of their hands rove until he couldn't remember being anything but there, with and between them, under and over them.

Orgasm wasn't a separate event but a culmination of many, his pleasure swirling and hardening in his middle just above the base of his cock, like a planet forming from a million years of space dust fisting together to birth new gravity. When it exploded, he felt the shards of it tear through every muscle and shock down every lane of nerves until he could do nothing but lay, boneless, sweaty, and blissed while they each found their own way to tumble after him.

If he'd had more than pudding for brain cells, he might have wondered many things. But he didn't. He just dropped into sleep while they were still on and in him. And he dreamed of hunters' hands and hunters' mouths and a come-stained angel earning his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are LOVE! <3


End file.
